


Art of Seduction

by slaying_dragons



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 02:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slaying_dragons/pseuds/slaying_dragons
Summary: Allen wakes up to find himself tied up to a bed. His two captors --Road and Tyki-- have a very special offer for him.





	Art of Seduction

Consciousness slowly creeps back into Allen. He blinks his heavy lidded eyes and everything is a blur at first. But then shapes make more sense. Two pairs of amber eyes are the first thing he notices.

"He is waking up." A girl's voice reaches his ears, coming from miles away.

"Finally." This time it's a guy.

Allen notices he can't move his hands. A dazed glance to the right, then he can see his wrist is tied up by some rope. The sense of danger snaps him back to reality.

Allen finds himself sitting up on a fairly large bed with his arms stretched to sides, wrists tied securely to the bedpost. He is fully clothed, apart from his missing boots and socks. His Exorcist coat is unbuttoned, exposing the white dress shirt he has underneath. There is a comfortable pillow behind him, so the hard bedpost doesn't irritate his back.

Well, that's rather thoughtful of his kidnappers.

"C'mon, Allen." The girl's voice is back, now closer. 

"Wake up, so we can play." Actually, her voice is way too close. 

A warm hand touches Allen's cheeks, which makes him lift his head and look up. This time he can see the owners of those amber eyes.

"Huh." Allen is surprised to see Road Kamelot and Tyki Mikk right before his face. His gaze moves in between them in a confused fashion. He doesn't even remember losing a fight against them. A hundred questions fill in his head until Tyki leans in really close to look into his eyes.

"Welcome back, boy."

Allen notices both Noah are on the bed, sitting across him. They also lack shoes. Road is dressed up in a frilly shirt, a mini skirt and purple black striped tights. Tyki sits beside her with crossed legs, wearing a pair of black trousers and a white shirt dress which has a few buttons undone. A chain hangs from his belt.

"How did this happen?" Allen finally finds his voice and tests his bonds. "I don't remember-"

Road interrupts with a sugary voice. "Don't fight, Allen. We aren't going to harm you."

"Then untie me." Allen demands with a serious expression. "I promise not to harm you in return."

"We aren't planning to untie you until we are done talking, boy." Tyki is casual, pushing wavy bangs away from his eyes. Holy marks over his forehead are exposed, which reminds Allen they are enemies. "We want to make a deal."

Road happily nods at that, her large amber eyes lock on Allen.

"A deal?" Allen is confused, but mostly curious. "What is this about?"

Tyki and Road share a knowing glance, then the Noah of Dreams moves closer to Allen. Her slender arms quickly and lovingly wrap around his neck, which doesn't surprise Allen much. Road is an affectionate one. It feels a bit awkward, yes. But it's not bothering.

"You must have noticed, Allen." Road fingers at some white hair. "We both like you a lot."

Allen gives Road a questioning look. "You like me?" He isn't sure he believes in that.

"Yes." Road nods and kisses his temple. "Me and Tyki expressed our interest in you many times before." 

Allen looks in between the Noah, dumbfounded by what he is hearing.

"Do you want to be friends?" Allen asks innocently. That's all he can think of. Maybe these Noah had a change of heart and want someone to help them switch sides in the war without getting penalty.

"More than friends, boy." The Noah of Pleasure offers a sly smile and tilts his head. "We want to be your lovers."

Those words feel like a punch to Allen's lungs. Does he even hear this right?

"You..." Allen starts and isn't really sure how to go on from here. "Both..." He blinks a few times. Then he blinks more. "What?"

Yeah, he's so clever like that.

Road giggles into his ear and Tyki chuckles. "We both like you. We both want you. We decided we can share you. Wouldn't you like that?"

This is too sudden and too weird for Allen. He isn't even sure what he thinks about such a direct offer coming from his supposed enemies. He never even had any love interest before. Now he is offered to have a girlfriend and a boyfriend at once. Surely, he can remember how his master had multiple lovers, but Cross Marian was never a good role model. Then he is pretty sure the Order will see this as treason.

"I... Uh..." Allen is lost for words. "Is this your new plan to get rid of me?" Allen asks, now thinking he can see the bigger picture here. This is a trap for an easy victory.

"No, boy." Tyki laughs. "We simply want you."

The Exorcists huffs at that, then starts to laugh. This is weird. It's really weird. This has to be a prank. But if they wanted to kill him, they had all the chances when he was unconscious.

Road and Tyki share another glance, then the Noah of Pleasure pushes himself onto his hands and knees, slowly crawling toward other two. "If you need some convincing, we can do that." He purrs so dangerously, Allen can feel the hair on his neck stand.

The closer Tyki gets, the more he tries to push himself back to bedpost. Of course, it's fruitless. Road laughs at that and pecks a kiss on Allen's cheek. "We know you like us, too. No need to be shy, Allen. Think of all the fun things we can do together." 

Tyki presses himself to Allen's other side, places a hand on Allen's chest and nuzzles his cheek. This is the first time he is so very close to the Exorcist, if he doesn't count the times they tried to crush hearts or stabbed each other. 

"Say yes." Tyki's voice is lustful, his fingers play with the button of Allen's shirt.

Sandwiched in between two Noah, Allen fails to find any words. "What if I don't-"

Tyki presses his index finger to Allen's lips and silences him. "Don't rush, boy." Then his lips are on Allen's cheek, so warm and gentle.

Road works on her own kisses to the other cheek, showing Allen more affection than he ever imagined. As Tyki moves down to suck and kiss at Allen's neck, the Exorcist can't suppress a shudder. It is a sin how this feels so good. Then his lips are captured by Road in a sweet kiss. Tyki moves up in the meanwhile, trying to get a piece of the Exorcist's lips, his fingertips massage a nipple over the fabric of Allen's dress shirt. While Road allows him to take over for a brief moment, soon both Noah engage in a battle to get Allen's lips. At some point, he has two tongues invading his mouth. 

Before he can even notice himself returning all the kisses and craving for more, those lips leave him. Allen blinks at the sight of Road and Tyki being engaged in a hungry kiss. 

They are doing that right before his face, too.

He tries not to whine about the loss of touch.

Road's hands start to work on Tyki's shirt, undoing the buttons. The Noah of Pleasure returns the favor with experienced fingers. Next moments lead to both Noah strip each other off, with Allen still seated in between them. He gets a brush of hand or elbow from time to time. 

Talk about awkward...

His eyes widen with each piece of piece of clothing coming off. Tyki's shirt is removed first, exposing his lean but scarred abdomen. Road's frilly shirt comes next, which reveals her camisole. Allen takes notice of her small breasts and pert nipples beneath the silky fabric.

Road then unbuckles Tyki's belt and removes his trousers. His white shorts aren't a new sight for Allen, since he has beaten Tyki in strip poker before. Yet he takes a more special glance at those long legs this time.

Then Tyki peels away the striped tights of Road, her slender legs wave over Allen for a while. A sweat drop forms on his forehead.

All Allen does is to pull his legs to his chest, so he can put some distance in between himself and the making out pair. But he can't stop watching.

Tyki's hands disappear under Road's skirt as they kiss heatedly, which peeks Allen's curiosity further. When they slide down, the Exorcist can see frilly panties being shoved down her thighs. He swallows hard, once that is tossed at his chest.

Road giggles and pushes Tyki down to his back. The movement causes her skirt to dance around her hips. For the shortest moment, Allen can see the curve of her naked ass. That is enough to force a bright blush to his cheeks. Allen goes completely red, when Tyki's shorts are thrown at his face.

A shudder takes over his body with him catching a glimpse of Tyki's member from the side. But then The Noah of Dreams straddles Tyki's hips and her skirt gives them both some modesty.

"What are you doing?" Allen finally asks with a shaky voice, not exactly expecting to hear an answer.

Running her hands on Tyki's chest, Road cheerfully thumbs at his nipples and draws some sexy moans from the man under her. "What does it look like?" Tyki's one hand strokes the back of her thigh, then disappearing into her skirt again. "Showing you what you can have."

Allen growls at this tight feeling in his pants.

"Am I hearing a yes, boy?" Tyki asks with the most inviting tone.

Allen doesn't even know how he snaps free of his bonds. But he just does and tackles both Noah down to the bed, pinning them easily under his weight and strong arms. His mouth attacks Road's neck, while his hand gropes Tyki's bare ass. The Exorcist finally lets go of all the doubts and worries.

"It is a yes." Road giggles in between many kisses and accepts all the affection coming from Allen.


End file.
